


Hotter

by KiraH69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Gore, M/M, POV First Person, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Guido, un ex-sacerdote que se dedicaba a cazar vampiros antes de ser expulsado de la Iglesia, se topa con Nathan, un joven vampiro que pretende devorarle, pero acaba siendo devorado por él.





	1. El Vampiro y el Sacerdote se conocen.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si no ha quedado claro en los tags, hay un montón de sangre y algo de gore, esto sobre todo al principio.

Deslicé mi mano en sus entrañas. Los intestinos me envolvieron, suaves, húmedos y calientes. Se deslizaban entre mis dedos resbaladizos como enormes gusanos. El aroma de la sangre impregnaba el aire, rebosaba de aquella pálida carne, y cubría cualquier otro desagradable olor. Un cuerpo tan vivo, tan enérgico. Rodeé con mi mano el intestino que a su vez envolvía mi verga y la sentí palpitar a través de la fina pared.

Sus gritos se intensificaron. Sus manos agarraron mi muñeca intentando apartarla, arañándome, pero toda su grandiosa fuerza se hallaba entumecida por el filo que atravesaba su corazón. Las lágrimas rojas formaban una línea temblorosa por sus sienes y cubrían sus ojos de oro. Gemidos incesantes salían de aquella boca de finos labios y afilados colmillos como los de una serpiente. Lo disfrutaba, no podía creer cuánto lo estaba disfrutando aquella criatura, henchido por aquellas sensaciones extremas. Y porqué negarlo, yo lo disfrutaba casi tanto como él.

Su pene erecto, sacudiéndose como loco, no derramaba fluidos reproductores, tan solo la sangre salía de su cuerpo. Y cuánta sangre, parecía increíble que hubiera tanta. Empapaba el suelo, empapaba mi piel y mi ropa. Pocas gotas debían de quedar ya en su cuerpo y aun así se sacudía, gritaba, gemía y lloraba con increíble energía. No habría necesitado penetrarlo, solo con aquella magnífica visión habría sido capaz de correrme como lo hice en sus entrañas, con una sacudida electrizante recorriendo mi columna de extremo a extremo.

 

Una hora antes.

El olor de la basura a mi lado era nauseabundo, alguna alimaña había rasgado las bolsas y alimentado de los desechos en su interior. Ninguna luz iluminaba directamente el callejón, tan solo llegaba a él un tenue resplandor de las farolas de las calles poco transitadas a los extremos. Los muros de ladrillo de los edificios que conformaban el callejón, ambos de cinco plantas, carecían de ventanas. Apenas se diferenciaba la última planta del cielo negro, ni siquiera se alcanzaba a ver la luna en aquella estrecha franja. Era asqueroso, pero era un lugar tranquilo. Por eso lo había escogido aquella noche para dormir. No me apetecía pelearme de nuevo con algún mísero vagabundo por un banco en el parque, me sentía ridículo. Pero qué digo, ahí el más miserable era yo. Había escogido aquel lugar por la soledad, para que nadie pudiera verme en aquel estado lamentable.

Y ciertamente ningún humano se acercó a aquel callejón, sin embargo se me había pasado por alto que lugares como aquel eran los favoritos de los cazadores para atraer a sus presas y devorarlas. Aunque esperaba que ninguno tuviera tan mal gusto como para escoger aquel mugriento lugar para su cena. Pero me equivocaba. Poco después de que tocaran las campanas de media noche en una iglesia cercana, aquella criatura envuelta en un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas entró al callejón. Su pelo blanco y frondoso parecía brillar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿No se le había ocurrido teñirlo para llamar algo menos la atención? Con aquel cabello y la piel completamente blanca parecía una cabeza cortada flotando en el aire, al ir vestido todo de negro entre aquellas sombras.

Se percató de mi presencia al instante. Se acercó a mí con una medio sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía tener curiosidad, preguntarse si sería comestible. No me moví, sentado contra aquella fría pared sobre unos trozos de cartón. Quería saber cuál sería su reacción. Sus ojos dorados, brillantes, se fijaron en los míos a través de los cristales de mis gafas. Se paró frente a mí y se inclinó adelantando su mano hacia mi cuello.

—Esta es una noche realmente fría, deje que le ayude a calentarse—los colmillos asomaron en su boca, afilados como agujas.

Fingí mirarle con sorpresa. Sus dedos se deslizaron con fría suavidad por mis cabellos hasta mi bufanda y al apartarla para dejar al descubierto mi cuello un grito se ahogó en su garganta.

—Sacerdote...—murmuró.

El tatuaje de la corona de espinas alrededor de mi cuello lo evidenciaba. Era un símbolo de odio y terror para aquellos como él.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar y apartarse, agarré sus muñecas y lo empujé contra el suelo. Saqué el cuchillo oculto en mi bota y lo clavé sin titubear en su corazón.

—Gah... ah... No...

Ya apenas podía moverse, aquello paralizaba su cuerpo casi por completo. No le mataba, pero le hacía fácil de manejar. Tampoco había atravesado por completo su corazón para que al menos pudiera hablar, o gritar. Pero me sorprendió lo simple que me había sido controlarle, sin duda aquel era apenas un recién nacido.

—Tranquilo, no te mataré, no les haré el trabajo a esos malditos hipócritas. Pero te ayudaré a calentarte esta noche tan fría—reí, abriendo sus piernas y arrodillándome entre ellas.

—Qué... ¿Qué vas a hacer?—preguntó con una mirada aterrada en su rostro.

—A veces es mejor no saber lo que va a suceder—susurré en su oreja y me aparté antes de que pudiera darme un mordisco.

Me alegré de haber escogido aquel lugar para pasar la noche, allí nadie vería lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

Desabroché su abrigo, su americana, su camisa y su pantalón, aunque no me molesté en quitárselos. Dejé al descubierto aquel pálido cuerpo, con la misma apariencia de una escultura tallada en mármol. Pero no tenía nada que ver con aquellos musculosos hombres griegos, esta criatura era delgada, sin que sus músculos se marcaran en absoluto, de suaves formas casi femeninas. Sin duda era hermoso, tanto su cuerpo como su fino rostro juvenil. Con aquellas ropas elegantes intentaba aparentar ser un hombre adulto, y aunque tal vez tuviera la edad, habían detenido su tiempo en su adolescencia y aún conservaba, y lo haría para siempre, aquellos rasgos imberbes. Sentí crecer el bulto en mi entrepierna, anticipándose.

Casi todos ellos solían ser hermosos, ¿para qué volver eterno algo que no lo es? Pero este en particular despertó en mí el deseo de mancillar su pulcro cuerpo más intensamente que ningún otro. Y no me contuve. Saqué del bolsillo una pequeña navaja y deslicé su filo muy lentamente sobre su pecho. Primero tan solo un leve corte y cuando este sanó uno más profundo hasta que uno tras otro llegué a sus vísceras entre gritos y gemidos. No se contuvo en lo más mínimo, yo tampoco por supuesto. Por suerte era una noche fría, sí, y no había nadie en la calle a aquellas horas para escuchar tales sonidos lascivos.

Y cuando ya terminé, me quedé un momento allí, jadeante, observando cómo lentamente su piel se cerraba, cicatrizando sin dejar rastro de la herida que yo mismo le había causado en el vientre. Arranqué el cuchillo de su corazón y nuevamente, en esta ocasión algo más rápido, la herida desapareció. Volvió a ser blanco y pulcro en apenas unos minutos, una piel sin la más mínima imperfección. La criatura también jadeaba, le resultaba difícil calmar su cuerpo y parecía no tener fuerzas para ponerse en pie a pesar de haberse librado de aquella atadura. Salí de su interior suavemente, arreglé mis ropas y después las suyas, aunque no podía hacer nada con la sangre que las cubría. Pero era de noche y con un poco de cuidado nadie se percataría.

—¿Necesitas algo?—le pregunté de pie junto a él.

Su boca se abría, mostrando los brillantes colmillos. Parecía anhelar algo para morder.

—San... Sangre...—casi siseó suplicante. No se levantaba, parecía que sus extremidades no le respondían.

—Mm... Lo siento, pero sabes que yo no puedo darte eso. No puedo permitir que bebas de mi sangre, en tu estado sin duda me succionarías hasta la última gota, y por la misma razón no puedo traerte a nadie para que bebas de él, no quiero llevar esa muerte sobre mi conciencia.

—Conciencia... un sacerdote... No me hagas reír.

—Te ruego no me llames así. Ya no soy un sacerdote. ¿Acaso has visto alguno durmiendo en la calle?

—No... Tampoco sé de ninguno capaz de hacerle esto a un vampiro.

—Exacto.

Me incliné sobre él y, tirando de sus brazos, le cargué sobre mi espalda.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—exclamó revolviéndose.

—Estate quieto. Tomaré la responsabilidad. Ya que no puedes moverte por mi culpa, yo mismo te llevaré a tu casa. Y así tendré un techo bajo el que dormir.

—¿Piensas que dejaré a un sacerdote dormir en mi casa?—parecía reticente, pero no intentó bajarse. Sus brazos colgaron desganados frente a mí mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la mía.

Con unas vagas indicaciones llegamos a su casa. Por supuesto, como todos los de su especie en estos tiempos, no se contenía ni un pelo. Vivía en los últimos pisos de un lujoso edificio de apartamentos, de los más grandes de la ciudad. En mi vida había estado varias veces en lugares como aquel y siempre había sido por trabajo.

Le llevé hasta el dormitorio, una habitación interior sin ventanas y con una puerta blindada. Aunque joven, al menos era cauteloso. Le senté en la cama y le ayudé a quitarse la ropa ensangrentada. Se dejó caer sobre el colchón mientras peleaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Dormiré en el sofá—le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

—Intentarás matarme mientras duermo—su voz se había convertido en un susurro.

—Si quisiera matarte ya lo habría hecho, no eres precisamente un reto. Duerme, cuando despiertes mañana por la noche te habré conseguido algo de sangre donada.

—No quiero esa porquería.

—Tendrás que conformarte, es todo lo que obtendrás de mí y hasta que no bebas un poco no podrás salir a cazar.

Cerré la pesada puerta tras salir de la habitación y usé aquel gran piso como si fuera mío. Me di una ducha, lavé mi ropa, comí de la comida que aquella criatura seguramente tenía por si había visita y me eché a dormir en el cómodo sofá. Me sentía feliz, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuánto había añorado aquellas cosas tan cotidianas.

 

En cuanto el sol se ocultó, entré en la habitación con un par de bolsas de sangre. Aquel joven se desperezaba en la cama, sobre las negras sábanas arrugadas. Su blanco cuerpo destacaba entre ellas como una luna en la noche. Sentí el calor brotar en mi entrepierna y comencé a salivar. En cuanto di un paso hacia él, se incorporó, aún débil. Había olido la sangre y su boca se abría queriendo morder. Le lancé una bolsa de sangre y de inmediato clavó sus colmillos en ella con tanta ansia que la desgarró. La sangre comenzó a salir, siendo más la que manchaba su piel que la que llegaba a su boca.

—Ah... Pero mira qué desastre has hecho—el bulto en mi entrepierna crecía. Ver aquel pálido cuerpo cubierto por la roja sangre me excitaba desde lo más profundo—. Tómate esta con más calma o la desperdiciarás toda.

Me la arrebató de las manos y la devoró con la misma gula. No podía dejar de observarle ensimismado mientras mis pantalones apretaban cada vez más. La sangre se deslizaba por su pecho, por su vientre y por sus muslos. Cubría aquella zona, libre de vello alguno, que comenzaba a despertar. Me arrodillé frente a él y acaricié con mis dedos sus rodillas, subiendo hasta llegar a sus caderas. Me incliné y abrí mi boca para lamerlo, pero de repente sentí sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y sus colmillos se hundieron en mi cuello.

Maldición, estaba tan excitado que había bajado por completo la guardia.

No podía apartarle, se aferraba a mí como una sanguijuela, aunque tampoco me esforcé mucho. Le agarré por las nalgas y le levanté conmigo. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura, sin soltar un momento su fuerte abrazo. Bajé mis pantalones junto a la ropa interior, dejando que al fin mi erección fuera libre. No dudé un instante en penetrarlo y sentí que rasgaba su interior. Tan caliente, suave y resbaladizo por la sangre. Podía correrme en aquel mismo momento.

Moví mis caderas sosteniéndole en el aire y sus colmillos se hundieron más en mi carne, succionando con más intensidad. Escuchaba sus lascivos gemidos mientras bebía mi sangre. Sentía su polla presionando húmeda contra mi vientre. De nuevo mi ropa se había manchado por la sangre que le recubría.

Llegué a mi límite. Supe que si bebía una sola gota más ya no habría retorno. Le empujé contra la cama sin salir de su interior. Sus afilados dientes me desgarraron al separarse bruscamente. Levanté sus piernas agarrándole por los tobillos y seguí embistiéndolo con todas mis fuerzas mientras sus gritos y gemidos llenaban la habitación. Su mente estaba nublada por la sangre, no intentaba apartarse ni matarme, solo gozaba de aquello, de la verga de un ex-sacerdote perforando su culo y del sabor de su sangre aún en la boca.

Su espalda se arqueó y su pene sacudiéndose salpicó de sangre su rostro. Sus paredes se apretaron sobre mí llevándome al límite y eyaculé dentro de él antes de lo que esperaba.

No quería salir de su interior, era una sensación tan agradable que me hacía sentir mareado. O tal vez era la pérdida de sangre.

—Eres realmente extraño para ser un sacerdote—me dijo, bajándome de las nubes.

Salí de su interior y me senté al borde de la cama. De nuevo mi ropa estaba ensangrentada y tenía que lavarla.

—Te excita la sangre y aún más que te muerda un vampiro. Se te pone dura abriéndole el estómago a un vampiro y hurgando en sus tripas. Eres más sádico que los vampiros que he conocido. Y aún no me has matado. ¿Qué clase de sacerdote eres?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ya no soy un sacerdote, precisamente por eso.

—¿Así que te echaron por ser un degenerado?

—Algo así. Esos hipócritas nos entrenan como a monstruos y luego se sorprenden de que nos convirtamos en uno.

—Lo que sigo sin entender es por qué no intentas matarme. ¿Acaso no nos odias a muerte como todos los sacerdotes? Ellos solo piensan en despedazarnos. ¿O es que primero quieres follarme unas cuántas veces?

—No te preocupes, no te mataré. Simplemente no quiero hacerles el trabajo sucio a quienes me han dado la patada. Además... me parezco demasiado a vosotros como para consideraros mis enemigos.

—Pero seguro que alguno intenta matarte de vez en cuando.

—No lo dudes, pero pronto desisten—sonreí.

—Oh~ ¿Así que te dedicas a seducir vampiros, ex-sacerdote?—me susurró al oído, inclinándose sobre mi espalda.

—Te equivocas, son ellos los que me seducen a mí, al igual que has hecho tú.

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

—¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!—saltó de la cama y se metió al cuarto de baño de la habitación cerrando de un portazo.

Contuve la risa. No podía creer que fuera tan inocente. Recorrí mis dientes con la punta de la lengua.

Esperando a que saliera, eché a lavar mi ropa y me di una rápida ducha.

El agua fría refrescó mi cuerpo y mis ideas. Tenía que salir pronto de allí, debía alejarme de él. Que ya no trabajara como sacerdote no significaba que me volviera amigo de los que habían sido mis enemigos hasta hacía muy poco. Aunque había sido yo mismo quien había vuelto a su apartamento aquella noche.

Salí de la ducha y me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura a falta de algo más grande. Mi ropa aún estaba en la lavadora y tendría que esperar un rato. Mirándome en el espejo, acaricié el lugar donde me había mordido, muy cerca del tatuaje. No había una sola marca, la saliva de aquellas criaturas tenía propiedades curativas, los agujeros que dejaban sus colmillos desaparecían aun cuando la víctima hubiera muerto ya, así no dejaban rastro alguno de sí mismos que pudiera delatarles. Pero yo aún sentía su boca succionándome y sus colmillos perforando mi piel. Recordando aquella sensación mi entrepierna palpitó.

No, no, no debo volver a calentarme, pensé sacudiendo la cabeza.

Salí del baño y me senté en el sofá. Mi anfitrión salió poco después de su dormitorio. Cuando le vi ya no pude contener la risa que había estado aguantando las ocasiones anteriores. Me resultó adorable con aquel traje negro de raya diplomática, con chaleco incluido y corbata gris. Parecía un niño disfrazado con el traje de su padre.

—¡¿D-de qué te ríes?!—se sobresaltó molesto y ruborizado.

—Dime, ¿hace cuánto que fuiste transformado?—le pregunté entre risas.

—Unos meses...—respondió dubitativo.

—¿Solo unos meses? ¿Así que realmente eres un adolescente?—por un momento me sentí algo culpable. A pesar de su naturaleza, apenas era un crío y le había hecho cosas aterradoras—. ¿Entonces por qué te vistes así? No te sienta para nada.

—¡De adolescente nada! Ya tengo 19 años, hace tiempo que dejé la adolescencia. Y si no me visto así, los demás vampiros se meten mucho conmigo por parecer tan joven.

—No lo pareces, lo eres. Y les comprendo perfectamente, yo también tengo ganas de meterme contigo, aún más con este aspecto de niño queriendo parecer adulto—no era broma, sentía el calor crecer bajo la toalla.

Con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas, chasqueó la lengua. Se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró a un lado, molesto.

—¿Entonces qué debería hacer? Se burlan de un modo y se burlan de otro. ¿Tengo que ir desnudo?—bufó, quitándose el chaleco.

—Sería una solución, te aseguro que no se burlarían precisamente. Pero basta con que seas tú mismo y tengas confianza. Es inevitable que se metan contigo hasta que consigas años y experiencia, siempre es así en cualquier sociedad, pero al menos podrás ir con la cabeza alta.

Me miró un momento, tal vez sopesando mis palabras. Se aflojó la corbata y se acercó a mí, quitándose los carísimos zapatos por el camino.

—¿Cómo te llamas, ex-sacerdote?—me preguntó, arrodillándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

—Guido—tragué saliva. La toalla se había levantado hasta casi abrirse.

—Guido... ¿Italiano? Así que eres de la cuna de la Iglesia—sonrió y sus colmillos resplandecieron—. Yo soy Nathan.

—Hermoso nombre. Parece que ambos estamos ligados a la Iglesia de un modo u otro.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, los rozaron, y susurró:

—Quiero beber más.

Abrió la boca, inclinándose sobre mi cuello. Sentí su aliento y por un instante quise dejar que mordiera, pero le detuve. Le agarré por ambos hombros y le aparté un poco de mí.

—No, no puedes beber más de mi sangre, ya estoy en el límite. Un poco más y quedaré inconsciente, no podré detenerte y me matarás porque no parece que tengas mucho autocontrol.

Frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua. Quiso levantarse, molesto, pero no le solté.

—Ve a cazar y vuelve cuando estés satisfecho. Yo te esperaré aquí y derramaré esa sangre.

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

—¿No vas a impedir que cace?—me preguntó mirándome extrañado.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No te proporcionaré las víctimas, pero tampoco impediré que te alimentes. Aunque preferiría que te conformaras con la sangre donada.

—Ni hablar, no tomaré más esa porquería.

Se levantó, pero en lugar de irse, se quedó observando el bulto bajo la toalla.

—Mm... Eso se ve doloroso—se arrodilló frente a mí e inconscientemente se relamió los labios—. ¿Si lo aliviara ahora... luego podría levantarse de nuevo?

—Por supuesto—sonreí.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mis muslos y desataron la toalla. Mi polla estaba erecta y palpitando, estaba ansiosa por ser devorada. Mirándola con deseo tragó saliva. Dubitativo la acarició con la punta de los dedos. Seguramente era la primera vez que tocaba el miembro de otro hombre, y la boca se le hacía agua. Sacó la lengua y lamió el glande apenas con la punta. Reí enternecido por aquella inocencia. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y me miró ofendido. Reunió todo su valor y abrió la boca para meter casi la mitad de la verga en ella.

—Ten cuidado con los colmillos, no me muerdas—le dije acariciando con suavidad aquel cabello casi transparente.

Siguió lamiendo y moviendo su boca torpemente, pero esto no importaba porque solo verle hacerlo me excitaba lo suficiente. Aquella boca suave y cálida, y el roce frío de sus colmillos, todo era más que agradable, pero lo que más me gustaba era aquella piel pálida ruborizada y la expresión de esfuerzo y concentración en su rostro.

En ese momento pensé que no estaría mal quedarse un tiempo más con aquel joven, Nathan, y enseñarle unas cuántas cosas.


	2. Aparece el Creador.

Me esforzaba en hacerlo bien. Era una sensación tan extraña y tan nueva que me costaba concentrarme. Lamí su pene de arriba a abajo y lo metí en mi boca procurando que mis colmillos no lo lastimaran. Aunque estaba deseando morderlo. Era caliente y duro, con un sabor salado, y los fluidos comenzaban a salir dejándome un sabor extraño en la boca. Hacía meses, desde los días siguientes a mi transformación, que no probaba nada que no fuera sangre, y ahora tenía en mi lengua aquel sabor tan diferente y que ni siquiera había probado como humano.

Antes de conocer a Guido jamás había imaginado que podría hacer aquello con un hombre, siempre me habían gustado las mujeres y solo las mujeres. Sin embargo la primera vez que me lo había hecho, con tanta sangre a mi alrededor, con tanto dolor y placer entremezclándose, había sido tan excitante, tan intenso que ni siquiera me importó en lo más mínimo ser tomado por un hombre. ¿Por qué renunciar a semejante placer por dilemas que solo afectaban a los humanos? Ahora que carecía de las cadenas humanas, quería conocer lo que el nuevo mundo ante mí me ofrecía. Así que ¿por qué no experimentar un poco más?

Escuchaba su respiración pesada, estaba excitado. Yo le estaba excitando. Me deleité con la expresión de placer en su rostro, aunque apenas lograba ver sus ojos entre los negros mechones del descuidado cabello y las gafas de pasta. Aquel rostro tan burlón y malicioso se volvía completamente sincero solo en esos momentos.

Su pene palpitaba, más duro aún, parecía no dejar de crecer. Lo metí tan profundo como pude en mi boca y su mano sobre mi coronilla empujó mi cabeza un poco más. Me impidió apartarme hasta que todo su semen llenó mi boca y no pude evitar tragarlo. Mi entrepierna dolía, los pantalones apretaban tanto que la cremallera acabó reventando y eyaculé, manchando con sangre la ropa interior. Me había concentrado tanto en chupársela que no me percaté de lo excitado que estaba.

Me sentía tan avergonzado por haberme corrido sin tan siquiera tocarme que cubrí mi entrepierna con la camisa para que no lo viera y me fui rápidamente a la habitación. Me cambié de ropa. La verdad es que nunca había soportado aquellos trajes, me hacían sentir como un robot. Me alegré de volver a mis ropas normales, camisetas, vaqueros ajustados y playeras. Y Guido me había dado la confianza para hacerlo. Me puse también una bufanda y el abrigo negro, aunque en realidad no los necesitaba porque el frío no me afectaba, pero me vería extraño caminando por la calle desabrigado con aquel tiempo.

Guido sonrió cuando salí de la habitación.

—Sí, eso te sienta mucho mejor, más natural—me dijo y al momento mi cuerpo se tensó.

Se había cubierto de nuevo con la toalla, pero aún mostraba aquel cuerpo tan bien definido. Sus músculos no eran demasiado abultados, pero estaban bien marcados y había podido experimentar en mi propia carne su fuerza. Su piel morena estaba llena de pequeñas cicatrices que me hacían pensar contra cuántos vampiros habría luchado. La boca se me hacía agua. Sacudí la cabeza. No podía volver a excitarme en aquel momento.

—Me voy, volveré enseguida—le dije y casi salí corriendo del piso.

Estaba hambriento. La sangre que había tomado de Guido, aunque extremadamente deliciosa, no había sido suficiente. Caminé por las calles en busca de una presa. Normalmente me tomaba mi tiempo cazando, pero quería regresar cuanto antes, quería... Sí, quería que rasgara de nuevo mis entrañas, con su pene, su mano y su cuchillo.

Entré en la primera calle oscura que encontré. Oculto entre las sombras, ansioso, esperé a la primera oportunidad. Agarré a mi presa y la arrastré al cobijo de una puerta lateral. No jugué con ella, ni siquiera me fijé en cómo era. Mordí su cuello y succioné la cálida sangre tan rápido como pude. La desangré por completo.

—No deberías hacer eso—su voz profunda me sobresaltó, ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia—. Te enseñé que no debes beber todo de una misma persona y tampoco debes cazar tan cerca de tu casa. Estás siendo muy descuidado, no durarás mucho.

Tenía razón, lo sabía, y hasta aquella noche jamás había incumplido ninguna de sus indicaciones. No, en realidad hasta la noche anterior. Por cierto, aquel hombre de cabellos caoba bajo cuyo tinte había unos tan blancos como los míos, de ojos verdes bajo cuyas lentillas había unos ojos tan dorados como los míos, era Olivier, mi creador. A él sí que le sentaba bien el traje de ejecutivo negro al completo, tan atractivo y elegante, con el pelo algo ondulado peinado hacia atrás y aquel porte de caballero. Su aspecto e incluso su personalidad eran jóvenes y sin embargo su edad multiplicaba, no sé por cuánto, a la de cualquier humano.

—Ah... L-lo siento, tienes razón, pero... Mm...—aquel hombre, a pesar de ser mi creador y haber pasado varias semanas con él, seguía poniéndome nervioso. Y en aquel momento más que nunca, temía que se enterara de que había estado con un sacerdote.

—Oh~ ¿Estás inquieto?—se acercó a mí lentamente hasta que sus pies se cruzaron con los míos. Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y olió mi cuello y mi rostro. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza—. ¿Qué es ese olor?—rió suavemente—. Hueles a sexo y a humano, a hombre... y a otro olor que me resulta familiar.

—¡Ah! Y-yo...—me ruboricé sorprendido y sacudí la cabeza negando.

—¿Acaso me he equivocado?—sus brillantes ojos me miraron fijamente, dejándome inmóvil.

—Mm... N-no... No te equivocas—mi cuerpo temblaba. Rogaba que no descubriera nada más.

—Por supuesto, aún puedo oler su semen dentro de ti—¡Ah!, era cierto, se me había olvidado limpiarlo, o más bien había dejado que se me olvidara—. Me alegra que hayas descubierto este placer. Pero debes de tener cuidado, cuando los mates no lo hagas en tu casa ni te dejes ver por la suya, al menos si quieres permanecer mucho tiempo en esta ciudad.

—Ah, no lo maté...—¡Maldición! En cuanto pronuncié aquellas palabras me di cuenta de mi error.

—¿No lo mataste? ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿No se te habrá ocurrido enamorarte de un humano?—me preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Espera, ese olor...—acercó su boca a la mía y lamió mis labios y mi lengua sin que yo pudiera impedírselo—. Guido...

Cada célula de mi cuerpo se sacudió. ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Le conocía?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Olivier se apartó de mí y desapareció en la noche. Lo único que pude pensar fue que iba a matar a Guido. Salí corriendo tras él, aunque mi velocidad no era comparable. A Olivier los humanos ni siquiera podían verle.


	3. Viejos conocidos.

Pude sentirle nada más abrirse la puerta del ascensor. Maldije no haberme vestido. No quería manchar la ropa de sangre de nuevo y tan solo me había puesto los calzoncillos para estar en aquella casa. Ahora provocaría más a ese tipo indeseable. Me apresuré en coger mi cuchillo y apenas lo había agarrado cuando ya tenía a aquel maldito encima de mí.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, mi querido Guido—su voz sonó muy cerca de mi oído y sus dedos se deslizaron por mi espalda.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y por acto reflejo me aparté de un gran salto de él. Estaba tan nervioso que casi tropecé con la mesa de centro.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?!—grité situando el cuchillo en posición defensiva.

Me sonrió con aquella mirada penetrante y perversa. Había cambiado algo desde la última vez que le vi, ya no llevaba el cabello rubio y largo ni los ojos azules, aunque el resto era exactamente igual, a pesar de los años no había cambiado su esencia en absoluto. Seguía igual de atractivo que siempre. Y a decir verdad, aquel estilo le sentaba mucho mejor. Pero jamás me dejaría cautivar de nuevo por su belleza.

—¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? ¿No me has echado de menos en todo este tiempo?—me preguntó con una burlesca pena fingida.

—Ni lo más mínimo. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Ah... Siempre actuando tan frío—suspiró. Pero la sonrisa volvía a deslizarse por su rostro—. En realidad esa pregunta debería hacerla yo. Al fin y al cabo esta es la casa de mi creación.

—Tú...—por un momento me quedé sin respiración—. ¡Cómo no! ¡Solo un irresponsable como tú transformaría a un chico tan imberbe!

—¿Puedes decir algo así habiéndote acostado con él? Quién sabe lo que el sádico Guido le habrá hecho—se burló.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca me molestaba, me cabreaba. Hacía hervir mi sangre. Aquel hombre tenía ese efecto en mí, aún después de tantos años.

—¡É-él no me ha hecho nada malo!—gritó Nathan entrando jadeante en el apartamento.

Olivier se echó a reír. Nathan se veía realmente preocupado, tal vez pensaba que iba a matarme.

—No te preocupes cachorrito, no voy a hacerle daño. Puedo imaginar perfectamente lo que te hizo, porque yo mismo se lo enseñé.

Los ojos de Nathan se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido. ¡Maldito! ¿Por qué tuvo que decir aquello? Centrando mi atención en la expresión de Nathan, temiendo lo que pudiera pensar, no pude controlar mi reacción cuando la mano de Olivier rodeó mi cintura y sus labios quisieron tomar los míos. Se detuvieron apenas a un centímetro. Mi cuchillo se había clavado en su corazón, dejándolo paralizado al instante. Su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, quedando boca arriba. En su rostro se había congelado por un momento lo que quería ser una sonrisa, y resultaba grotesco. Me acerqué rápidamente a Nathan, que miraba perplejo al cuerpo de su maestro.

—No imaginé que ese tipo pudiera ser tu creador—le dije.

Al fin reaccionó y me miró.

—A-así que os conocíais de antes.

—Sí... bueno—me cabreaba solo recordarlo.

—¿Qué... clase de relación tenéis?—agachó la cabeza. No sabía si estaba preocupado, triste o molesto, o tal vez solo confundido.

—Ahora absolutamente ninguna—me apresuré en contestar.

—Pero la tuvisteis.

—Mm... Sí... Pero hace ya muchos años. Verás...—respiré hondo, aquella historia había cambiado por completo mi vida y aún no sabía si para bien o para mal—. Le conocí cuando yo era poco más joven que tú. Dos años antes había ingresado en la orden de los cazadores y aquel mismo año me acababa de convertir en sacerdote. Apenas había matado a un par de vampiros débiles cuando apareció él. Mató a mi maestro, quien aún me guiaba, y a mí me arrebató casi toda mi humanidad a lo largo de varios meses. Lo que dijo, por desgracia, es cierto. Él me enseñó el gusto por la sangre y la tortura, a pesar de no ser un vampiro—levanté su barbilla con mis dedos para que me mirara. Aquella expresión triste tan tierna, tan humana, me agitaba por dentro—. Pero desde aquel entonces no he vuelto a tener ningún contacto con él, y tampoco quiero tenerlo.

Le besé con dulzura, acariciando nuestros labios. Nuestras lenguas se tantearon y se enredaron lentamente como dos serpientes. Mordió mi labio suavemente y el beso tomó sabor a sangre. Apartó su boca de la mía y me miró con el ceño fruncido en una expresión suplicante. Parecía decirme que aquello no era suficiente y enseguida obedecí su petición.

Le empujé sobre el sofá y me arrodillé sobre él. Sus ojos vacilaron sobre la figura inmóvil en el suelo de Olivier, que nos miraba de reojo mientras intentaba librarse de la parálisis;, pero era inútil, aun siendo tan poderoso como él, tardaría un buen rato en sacarse el cuchillo profundamente hundido, o al menos eso pensaba.

—Guido, él...

—Deja que mire—le interrumpí y antes de que pudiera negarse a hacerlo allí, le besé y dejé que perdiera la cordura en el sabor de mi sangre.

Deslicé mis manos bajo su camiseta, presionando su carne con la yema de mis dedos hasta sentir sus huesos. Pellizqué sus pezones y sus caderas se balancearon hacia mí, frotando su entrepierna contra mi muslo. Los gemidos pronto comenzaron a brotar de sus labios. Mordí con fuerza su pecho, rasgando su piel; arañaba sus costados y la sangre manchaba mis dedos, pero en un instante los rasguños desaparecían y la carne enrojecida volvía a ser blanca y pulcra. Era hermoso por su eternidad, pero en cierto sentido era frustrante no poder dejar marcas en aquel delicado cuerpo. Me molestaba.

Quería provocarle mayores sensaciones, no era suficiente con mis manos, al menos para mí. Desabroché su cinturón y lo saqué del pantalón. Lo até alrededor de su cuello y cuando me miró extrañado pareció un perrillo suplicante. Sonreí, excitado, mi entrepierna palpitó con anticipación. Cuando di el primer tirón a la correa, Nathan gritó y tosió. Cuando el cinturón se aflojó, adelantó su mano hacia mí, asustado. Quiso quitarse la correa con la otra mano, pero lo detuve. Me incliné sobre él y le besé dulcemente en la mejilla, por donde discurría una fina lágrima.

—No tengas miedo. Recuerda que no puedes morir, y yo nunca te mataría. Solo entrégate a mí y disfruta del dolor.

Pareció obedecerme sin pensarlo, al instante sus manos perdieron fuerza. Le quité los pantalones, dejándole solo con la camiseta y el abrigo sobre el que se tumbaba. Su miembro ya estaba erecto y un hilo rojo se deslizaba desde la punta. Por supuesto yo también estaba duro, verlo en aquel estado era suficiente para despertar mi polla, que ya salía fuera de mis calzoncillos, pero quería mucho más.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas, tiré de nuevo de la correa y presioné mi entrepierna contra la suya. Moví mis caderas frotando nuestras pollas juntas al tiempo que seguía tirando firmemente de la correa, manteniendo una mano sobre su pecho para que no se moviera.

Por supuesto Nathan no podía ahogarse, no necesitaba el oxígeno para vivir, en realidad no necesitaba ni respirar, pero apenas llevando unos meses transformado seguía manteniendo aquella costumbre y la sensación de asfixia era la misma que la de cualquier humano. ¡Qué emocionado estaba! Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de probar aquello.

Presioné mi pene contra su entrada y de una embestida le penetré hasta el fondo al mismo tiempo que soltaba la correa. Su miembro se sacudió, salpicando la sangre sobre su pecho, mientras en su garganta se ahoga un profundo grito.

—Hoh~ Te has corrido solo por eso. Eres realmente una perra cachonda.

Su rostro se ruborizó avergonzado e intentó ocultarlo con sus brazos. Sus calientes paredes se contrajeron sobre mi miembro y tuve que contener la respiración para no eyacular yo también.

De pronto un cuerpo se cernió sobre mí. Olivier rodeó mi pecho con un brazo y me agarró de los cabellos con la otra mano. Estaba tan concentrado en Nathan que no pude evitarlo, ni siquiera me percaté de que ya se había librado del cuchillo. Sus colmillos se hundieron en mi cuello y la sangre comenzó a brotar de mi cuerpo y a llenar su boca.

—¡No! Olivier no bebas, tiene muy poca, lo matarás. ¡No lo mates!

Aquel grito desesperado de Nathan fue lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente.


	4. Sometidos.

—¡¿Olivier, por qué?!—grité incorporándome, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Guido entre mis brazos, con su miembro aún en mi interior.

—No te preocupes cachorrito, aún sigue vivo. Es un tipo fuerte así que pronto despertará. Uno o dos litros de sangre no son nada para él. Pero debo darle una lección por tratarme de ese modo.

Le cogió en brazos, apartándole de mí sin delicadeza, y lo llevó hasta su dormitorio.

—Ven aquí—me ordenó, y obedecí como un autómata, dejando caer el abrigo al suelo.

—¿Qué vas a hacerle?—le pregunté, observando el cuerpo desnudo de Guido tendido en la cama.

—Dirás más bien qué vamos a hacerle.

Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo juntándome a su cuerpo. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, pero los esquivé.

—N-no...—me negué con voz temblorosa, mirando el rostro preocupantemente sereno de Guido.

—Oh~ ¿Acaso quieres serle fiel?—Olivier emitió una risotada—. No seas ingenuo cachorrito. No eres nada especial para él, ni tiene la más mínima intención de serte fiel. Él solo quiere divertirse contigo como lo ha hecho con cientos de vampiros antes.

Aquello me dolió, mi pecho dolió como si aún siguiera vivo. Por supuesto que pensaba eso, creía, de verdad creía que Guido sentía algo por mí, que era algo especial. Al menos así me sentía yo. Cuando sus labios volvieron a acercarse a los míos, rechacé de nuevo su beso.

—Niño cabezota... ¿Es que acaso no quieres saborear mi sangre de nuevo?—aquellas palabras sacudieron todo mi cuerpo.

Su sangre... ¡¿Cómo no iba a querer beberla de nuevo?! El jugo más delicioso que jamás había probado, incomparable a cualquier alimento que un humano pudiera degustar. La deseaba con ansias y nunca tenía suficiente. En los primeros días en que constantemente me alimentaba de ella, había sido doloroso cada vez que me la negaba. Y ahora, después de tantas semanas podía volver a tenerla en mi boca... ¡La quería tanto que cualquier otro pensamiento desapareció de mi mente!

Sacó su lengua con un leve corte del que brotaba una gota de sangre y me lancé sobre ella a devorarla. Succioné su lengua y me fundí con él en un apasionado beso mientras bebía su sangre poco a poco. Sumido en aquel delirante sabor, el resto de los sucesos a mi alrededor, e incluso en mi propio cuerpo, me eran ajenos. Solo quería saborear más y más aquel maravilloso elixir caliente que me hacía sentir lleno de energía y vida desbordante.

Cuando apartó su boca de la mía y me inmovilizó para que no me aferrara a él, recuperé lentamente la noción de lo que sucedía. Me encontré completamente desnudo, arrodillado sobre Guido. Me quedé por un momento mirando su rostro, apenas a unos centímetros del mío. Respiraba con pesadez, sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados, parecía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Me sentí aliviado. De pronto sentí algo duro y caliente presionando contra mi culo, y entró sin más dilación. Gemí sobresaltado. Las manos de Olivier agarraron mis caderas.

—Q-qué estás... ¡Sácalo!—le pedí algo asustado y sobre todo avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello encima de Guido?

—Lo siento cachorrito, es demasiado tarde—me respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante mi intento de apartarme, me agarró por las muñecas y tiró de mis brazos hacia atrás, incorporándome. En ese mismo momento con un impulso, su verga me penetró hasta el fondo y no pude contener un grito lleno de aquella extraña sensación que Guido me había dado a conocer. Apreté los ojos y los dientes con fuerza, intentando controlarme inútilmente. Mi cuerpo temblaba y no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de zafarme de Olivier, su poder me sobrepasaba con creces.

—Buenos días bello durmiente—rió Olivier tras de mí.

Cuando abrí los ojos me topé directamente con los de Guido, mirándome confuso.

—N-no...—murmuré mientras una corriente eléctrica recorría mi columna.

 


	5. No lo toques.

Comencé a despertar como si lo hiciera un día cualquiera en mi cama, la que ya no tenía. Sentí la mullida almohada bajo mi cabeza, el olor a sangre inundó mis fosas nasales. Estaba tan habituado a él que no me resultó extraño en absoluto. Escuché un placentero gemido que sacudió mi pecho. Nathan estaba junto a mí, lo sentía. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Respiré profundamente e intenté abrir los ojos aunque los párpados me pesaban mucho. La oscuridad se disipó y poco a poco logré enfocar su rostro, con los ojos cerrados en un gesto de tensión.

—Buenos días bello durmiente—escuché, y vi detrás de él la figura de Olivier.

Sentí como si me hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por encima. Me desperté por completo de una sacudida. Cuando vi que Olivier estaba sosteniendo a Nathan, sin entender muy bien porqué, me sentí furioso. La ira se acumuló en mi pecho hasta el punto de querer matarlo. Sin embargo cuando Nathan se abrazó a mí, avergonzado e intentando ocultarme su expresión, cualquier sentimiento hostil desapareció de mi mente. Acaricié sus cabellos y levanté su rostro ruborizado, lleno de vergüenza, confusión y lujuria.

—Saca la lengua—le ordené y obedeció de inmediato.

Succioné su lengua y la mordí, dejando que la sangre fluyera. Nathan gimió con intensidad y escuché un gruñido de Olivier, que cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Nathan le había apretado en su interior tanto como para forzarle a correrse. Aparté a Olivier de una patada y Nathan quedó tumbado sobre mí. Aún no se había corrido y su miembro estaba duro goteando junto al mío.

—Realmente eres una puta, te acostarías con cualquiera que te ofreciera un poco de sangre—le susurré, apretando con fuerza sus nalgas.

—No... Yo no quería...—inconscientemente movía sus caderas, frotando su miembro contra el mío, que comenzaba a despertar.

Me sentía muy débil, apenas tenía sangre y mi mente vacilaba entre la luz y la oscuridad, pero no podía evitar excitarme ante aquel lascivo rostro lloroso y suplicante.

—Entonces demuéstrame cuánto lo sientes.

Levantó la cabeza esperanzado y sus caderas presionaron contra las mías.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Haré lo que sea!

Ah... ¿Por qué diría aquello en un momento en que me encontraba tan débil?

—Primero saca todo lo que Olivier ha vertido dentro de ti, no quiero entrar en un agujero tan sucio.

—Nh... Va-vale...—avergonzado llevó la mano hacia su trasero dubitativo. Por supuesto que no quería sacar aquella sangre, debía de sentirse muy bien y sabía que para él resultaba deliciosa.

—Espera, quiero verlo. Date la vuelta.

Su rostro se ruborizó aún más. A pesar de haber visto incluso sus entrañas, seguía avergonzándose por algo así. Resultaba estimulante.

Me incorporé contra el cabecero de la cama y Nathan se arrodilló frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la sonrisa de Olivier mientras nos observaba, pero pronto toda mi atención se concentró en Nathan.

Puso lentamente un par de dedos en su interior. Su espalda se arqueó y la sangre comenzó a brotar, deslizándose en pequeños ríos por la cara interna de sus muslos blancos. Mientras le observaba y escuchaba sus gemidos, mi polla se puso completamente dura sin necesidad de tocarla.

—Suficiente, ven aquí—le dije, tirando de su brazo.

Se arrodilló sobre mí y se quedó observando mi erección con una mirada de deseo. Acaricié sus labios con el pulgar y su boca se abrió de inmediato para lamer mi dedo. Quería prolongar un poco más aquel momento, quería jugar más con él, pero temía volver a desmayarme antes de haber terminado. Le agarré por las caderas y le senté sobre mi erección, frotándola contra su raja.

—Mé- métela ya—me pidió presionando su cuerpo contra el mío.

—No, hazlo tú mismo—le agarré por las muñecas para que no pudiera usar las manos.

Al momento comenzó a mover sus caderas provocativamente, intentando que la punta entrara en su agujero, pero estaba tan húmedo que resbalaba. Aquella sensación empezaba a enloquecerme y lágrimas de frustración se derramaban de los ojos de Nathan. Hasta que al fin su agujero tomó el glande y lo succionó con fuerza dentro. Gimió profundamente, cerrando los ojos, y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo completamente dentro. Su cuerpo se sacudió y me apretó entre sus paredes mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, salpicando la sangre sobre mi torso.

—Hoh~ Pero qué poca resistencia tienes, cachorrito—rió Olivier.

Acercó su mano a Nathan para acariciar sus cabellos, pero la aparté de un manotazo.

—No le toques, es mío—le dije tajante. Sentí en ese momento cómo el interior de Nathan se estrechaba aún más. Se había sorprendido y estaba ruborizado.

—¿Tuyo? ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarás en aburrirte de él y encontrar a otro vampiro con el que jugar?—me preguntó. Parecía ansioso aunque intentaba disimularlo. Su verga estaba dura y sabía que quería meterla en algún culo, pero no iba a permitir que fuera en el de Nathan.

—Nada de eso es asunto tuyo. No dejaré que vuelvas a tocarle.

Tumbé a Nathan sobre la cama sin salir de su interior, y le cubrí con mi cuerpo de modo protector. Nathan se abrazó a mí con brazos y piernas. Sentía su respiración alterada junto a mi oreja.

—¿Entonces piensas dejarme fuera de toda la diversión? Pero qué niño más cruel—acarició mi espalda, deslizando sus dedos lentamente hacia abajo—. De no ser por mí, no podrías estar devorando a este adorable chico. Te recuerdo que es creación mía—agarró con fuerza mi nalga y sacudí mis caderas sin pretenderlo—. Deberías agradecérmelo... de algún modo—acarició con la yema de sus dedos mi entrada, incitándola, y se contrajo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Olivier, sin duda, se lo tomó como una invitación.

Se arrodilló tras de mí y, sin molestarse siquiera en lubricarme, forzó su entrada con brusquedad. Ahogué un grito, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Nathan, sintiendo su verga llenándome.

—¡Ah! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin probar este culito!—suspiró Olivier.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a mis caderas y sentía las puntas de sus dedos clavarse en mi carne.

—Gui-guido...—jadeó Nathan. Me miró con ojos llorosos, sorprendido y temblando. Acaricié su rostro, limpiando sus mejillas—. Olivier está...

—No le prestes atención, piensa solamente en mí—le dije, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos para que solo me mirara a mí.

—Guido... ¿tú me quieres?—me preguntó de repente.

Por un momento me quedé paralizado, me había pillado por sorpresa. Pero la respuesta apareció en mi mente totalmente clara, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Sí, te quiero.

Mi voz sonó extraña para mí mismo. Jamás había pronunciado aquellas palabras a pesar de que me habían hecho aquella pregunta muchas otras veces. ¿Cómo podía quererle? Apenas le conocía desde hacía una noche y aun así aquellos sentimientos estaban claramente grabados en mi mente. Aquel inocente joven me había trastornado.

Olivier me embistió con fuerza, sacándome de todos aquellos pensamientos. Nathan gimió porque al tiempo que se movía Olivier, me movía yo en su interior. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y esta vez no eran por una sensación física, parecía tan feliz que no podía contener sus sentimientos. Y yo también me sentía feliz.

—Quie... ro... Te... quiero...—murmuró mientras buscaba mis labios para besarme.

Nathan me presionaba tanto dentro de sí que apenas podía moverme y Olivier me llenaba hasta el fondo con cada estocada. Era una sensación tan increíble que no podía mantener la mente clara. Me sentía entumecido y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Me desmayé en brazos de aquellas dos pálidas criaturas, más feliz de lo que lo había estado en años.

 


	6. Solo para mí.

—Ah... Se agotó—suspiró Olivier.

—Guido...—acaricié sus cabellos y dejé que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho.

Guido se había quedado inconsciente, aún estaba muy falto de sangre y la poca que le quedaba estaba acumulada en el miembro que palpitaba dentro de mí. Me sentía tan emocionado que temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Le abrazaba con fuerza porque no podía dejarlo ir. Me lo había dicho, aquellas palabras que por culpa de Olivier creía imposibles. _Te quiero_. Y yo se lo había dicho a él porque no podía contenerlas en mi pecho. Qué cosa tan extraña, ni siquiera como humano me había enamorado a pesar de que había salido con varias chicas, y lo hacía ahora, que era un vampiro y además de un sacerdote, un hombre y sobre todo un humano. Además ¿cuántas horas habían pasado desde que le había conocido? Quién sabe, tal vez había sido un flechazo, quizás solo la intensa pasión incendiada por aquellas sensaciones nuevas. No me importaba, quería disfrutarlo y entregarme a ello. Lo haría hasta agotar la última llama.

—Vaya par—rió Olivier—. Un sacerdote que lo único que ha buscado siempre ha sido la lujuria, y un vampiro recién nacido y recién desvirgado. No esperaba que esto fuera amor ni mucho menos. Y aunque lo haya confesado, aún dudo que lo sea.

—Cállate, no me importa lo que digas. Sal de él y márchate—le dije, empujándole con un pie.

—¿Oh? ¿Es que no me quieres aquí para tener un poco más de diversión?—me preguntó saliendo de Guido.

—No. Lo quiero solo para mí—rodeé a Guido con mis piernas, aferrándome a él sin dejar que saliera de mi interior.

Olivier se echó a reír a carcajadas. Se levantó de la cama, se arregló la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

—Disfrútalo. Y ten cuidado, recuerda que es un humano—me dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Me quedé solo en la habitación con Guido en mis brazos y aún dentro de mí. Cuando amaneció me dormí así mismo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

FIN

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No dejaba de olvidarme de actualizar esta historia así que se ha alargado más de lo que pretendía.  
> Espero que os haya gustado una de las pocas historias originales que he escrito. Sinceramente, prefiero los fanfics, me motivan más.  
> Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^


End file.
